Vampire Jealously
by I Run With Vampires
Summary: While hunting with Edward, Emmett acts rather strange and annoyed by how Edward was constantly thinking about Bella, while Rosalie is in Miami. Edward ignores it, but the next day, Emmett embarasses Edward and Bella at school.Does Emmett love someone new?
1. Out Of Character Emmett

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: All the characters in this story are strictly Stephanie Meyer's. Please review, I had so much fun writing this and I am very proud of it. Thank you.**

"You know your head over heels for Bella"

"And your not for Rosalie?"

"Of course not, Bro. I was head over heels the second I met her. It's beyond that now"

Two rather dashing Vampires, Emmett and Edward, trudged at an unusually normal human pace in the deep, lush, green forest of Forks, Washington. Hunting, of course. What else would they be doing? Certainly Edward would be with Bella, and Emmett would be trying to defeat Jasper in some sort of playful wrestling match. Instead, the purple blood lust lingered in their eyes, meaning that any sort of blood filled animals that were in their path, were about to be sucked of the red liquid that filled their veins. The red liquid that sucked and lurched behind bruises. The kind of blood only Vampires desired for. Edward, with his ruffled hair, sighed longingly at the trees, thinking of only one thing. Isabella Swan. The only other desirable thing besides his only source of food. Emmett, with the perfect tips at the end of each lock of his hair, stared at his brother. Edward picked up his thoughts immediately, but ignored them. Yet, they seemed to be screaming so loudly.

_Edward seems so absorbed in Bella, it's as if she needs to be by his side almost always. It must be awkward for that feeling. At least with Rosalie, we can spend time away from each other sometimes. Her shopping, me defeating Jasper..._

EDWARD'S POV

My eyes rolled at his brother's immature thoughts. I certainly was not that absorbed. I was hunting with Emmett and didn't invite Bella didn't I? Yes, but _of course _he didn't see that. "You know perfectly well I can hear your thoughts, Emmett" I mumbled, turning to face him. Emmett kept his eyes straight on the trees that passed the both of us. "Thats what I'm afraid of" He whispered to himself, hoping that I couldn't hear him. It was as if he forgot that we were both Vampires. I could feel my eyebrows pull together at the uncomfortable look on my brother's face. "What are you talking about? I hope this doesn't have to do with Bella and I showing passion publicly again. Believe me, you and Rosalie do it enough" I replied, referring to the conversation we had earlier today. Emmett's face had thought through what I had said, but it was if..that what I just had said didn't go through to his mind.

_Edward, I know your listening. Stop._

I could feel the bitterness in the tone of his voice. Or..his thoughts, I should say. I put Bella back into my head, to distract me from the out of character Emmett that hunted with me for the rest of the quiet night. He never brought anything up, or thought it, and cursed something at me a few times. What had I done?

BELLA'S POV

My alarm clock had changed to 10:01 by now, and I was starting to get a little worried. Charlie hadn't come up at all to check on me, thank God, and Edward wasn't here so that he could sneak past Charlie. The whole sneakyness of it was somewhat exciting, even now. A swift, dark movement came from the window, placing a gentle Edward beside me. I smiled, pecking him softly on the cheek. His dazzling eyes were distant, even though they were directly on me. "Hello Bella" His velvet voice greeted me. "Hi" I grinned at him, wiggling my toes so they could be under the bed sheets. He pulled the whole comforter on me, pushing me down suggestively so that my head was on the pillow. His lips touched mine, but not long enough so that I could wrap my arms around his neck, and rose up on his feet. Damn. I was tricked. I would've known that sort of thing that was strictly forbidden until we were married. Silly Edward and his silly rules. "Sleep, love" Edward whispered, and brushed my face gently with the back of his hand. I lifted myself up so my back was leaning on the wall. "No. I want to stay up with you" I mumbled, not exactly wanting to have Edward watch me tonight, but for the both of us to stay up together. He chuckled under his breath, his eyes glistening from the moon light outside. That, or his topaz colored eyes were typically brighter because he had hunted quite a bit. Either way, they left me breathless. He shook his head in response, making himself comfortable beside me on the bed. "Of course not, Bella. You need your rest for tomorrow" His tone being soft, but with a hint of Your-being-crazy-again. I refused to give in this time. "Edward, please?" I repeated, my finger tracing the curves of his lips. He closed his eyes, and sighed. "Thats an insane power you have".

I grinned, a satisfied grin. "Does that mean yes?" I giggled, but got distracted by the quick movement of Edward, and the footsteps in the hallway. Charlie. _Of course _Charlie would come in when Edward was vulnerable. He opened the door, the hallway light shining through on my white comforter. "Bells? You awake?" He asked, knocking quietly. I couldn't fake sleep now. "No" I replied, staring at him curiously. Charlie laughed tiredly, coming in and sitting at the edge of the bed. "Bella, I'm sorry for coming in when you were probably reading...or..something" He said, his eyes darting around the room, looking for some sign of Edward. I wanted to burst out laughing at that, but thought that would just set him off. "What would you like?" I asked, my eyes followed his as he looked around for a sign of teenage horsing around. He finally turned back to me, taking my hand. "Bella, I remember we were talking about a certain something a while ago..."

EDWARD'S POV

My beautiful girl's face sat angry at me at Lunch at school, picking sourly at the carrots that slid across her plate. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper laughed at her face every once in a while, but we all knew it was for one certain reason. "I still don't understand why your angry, love" I encouraged as innocently as I could. Bella hardly looked up at me. "You know perfectly well why, Edward" She grumbled, only to blush by the round of laughter after. Thats when I chuckled, placing two fingers under her chin so she'd look up at me, and grinned. Bella blushed, and smiled slightly. "No, tell us. Please" Alice giggled, her hand on Bella's back. I raised an eyebrow at her slightly.

_Sorry, Edward. Geez. Don't get so huffy just because Bella had an interesting talk with Charlie._

I continued my stare at her, and she turned and chuckled with Jasper. My eyes darted back at Bella, who seemed rather annoyed by our 'silent conversations' as she calls them.

I sighed, removing my grin, and putting on an apologetic look. "Isabella Swan, I'm very sorry" I apologized, getting an odd look from Mike, who sat at the table beside us. Ever since Bella and I had gotten closer, Angela, Mike and all them had drifted to sit back with Jessica and Lauren. It was completely funny to hear his thoughts, even though Bella though it was torturous.

_Whats so funny, huh Cullen's? It's so funny that such a pretty girl is angry? Damn, Bella needs a new man. But would she ever go for me? No, of course she'd go for some beauties of nature. And here I sit, staring at Bella, and doing absolutely nothing about it. Possibly I could tell off Edward and he'd back off and then Bella'd be mine and..._

I couldn't take it anymore, it was too amusing. Thats when Bella decided to talk again after my apologies. "Edward, you could've warned me" I could tell by her voice that my apologies had melted her anger. Thats when Emmett stood up, pointing a finger at me. He sure was acting weird after Rosalie had been gone for about 2 weeks now to Miami, Florida. Especially yesterday while hunting. "Edward, that was very rude of you not to warn Bella like that when Charlie was coming to talk to her about unprotected _sex_. And now look at these two, laughing at someone else's pain. And you, l can't even believe you just think a sorry and a sweet smile is going to fix her!" He said quite loudly, heads turned to toward us. I stood up, a confused expression on my face. That was rather..odd. He had been laughing earlier, and now it was rude of me. Tears welled up in Bella's eyes by now, a low growl forming inside my chest. It wasn't very loud, and I wasn't ready to scare a bunch of hormonal teenagers, and then have to move away. "Emmett!" I hissed, taking Bella's hand and pulling her to stand beside me. Emmett's eyebrow raised, challenging me. I began to run, a good human pace, pulling Bella alongside me.

BELLA'S POV

The ride home in the good 'ole Volvo was rather quiet. Edward and I had both been absolutely embarrassed in the cafeteria, and here I was, sitting in a car with a tension-filled Edward. I sighed, feeling quite badly about the whole scenario. The car pulled up at the house, Charlie obviously not home yet. Edward still sat beside me, not yet opening my door. It wasn't like I counted on him to open the door, I could do it myself. I opened the door, pushing it open, and found Edward standing there, holding out his hand. My eyes darted away, not making eye contact, and getting out. "I'm so very sorry, Bella. I really do mean it. I hope you know that" His voice sounded pleading, like I was going to tell him to get away from me. I furred my eyebrows together, curiosity in my eyes. "It's not your fault Emmett said that, Edward. Don't blame yourself" I said, intertwining his fingers with mine as he walked me to the door, thanks to Charlie not being home yet. It finally clicked in his head, and put his hands on my shoulders, now standing in front of me. It still dazzled me how he did that, and always gave me a moment of dizziness of how quickly he moved. "You are not blaming this one on yourself, Isabella Swan" He said sternly. It really hurt me to see Edward in such a state of pain from a few words from Emmett. I moved around him, unlocked the door, and walked inside. "I am, and I will" I insisted. I shouldn't have been so mean, but this was clearly my fault. I couldn't feel him move, but knowing Edward, he was probably already in the kitchen. He took my face, stepping in front of me, kissing me more passionately than he ever had. It was a surprise, but a sweet one at that.

"Bella, I have a few conclusions about a few things that has to do with Emmett".


	2. Conclusions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: All the characters in this story are strictly Stephanie Meyer's. Please review, I had so much fun writing this and I am very proud of it. Thank you.**

"You know your head over heels for Bella"

"And your not for Rosalie?"

"Of course not, Bro. I was head over heels the second I met her. It's beyond that now"

Two rather dashing Vampires, Emmett and Edward, trudged at an unusually normal human pace in the deep, lush, green forest of Forks, Washington. Hunting, of course. What else would they be doing? Certainly Edward would be with Bella, and Emmett would be trying to defeat Jasper in some sort of playful wrestling match. Instead, the purple blood lust lingered in their eyes, meaning that any sort of blood filled animals that were in their path, were about to be sucked of the red liquid that filled their veins. The red liquid that sucked and lurched behind bruises. The kind of blood only Vampires desired for. Edward, with his ruffled hair, sighed longingly at the trees, thinking of only one thing. Isabella Swan. The only other desirable thing besides his only source of food. Emmett, with the perfect tips at the end of each lock of his hair, stared at his brother. Edward picked up his thoughts immediately, but ignored them. Yet, they seemed to be screaming so loudly.

_Edward seems so absorbed in Bella, it's as if she needs to be by his side almost always. It must be awkward for that feeling. At least with Rosalie, we can spend time away from each other sometimes. Her shopping, me defeating Jasper..._

EDWARD'S POV

My eyes rolled at his brother's immature thoughts. I certainly was not that absorbed. I was hunting with Emmett and didn't invite Bella didn't I? Yes, but _of course _he didn't see that. "You know perfectly well I can hear your thoughts, Emmett" I mumbled, turning to face him. Emmett kept his eyes straight on the trees that passed the both of us. "Thats what I'm afraid of" He whispered to himself, hoping that I couldn't hear him. It was as if he forgot that we were both Vampires. I could feel my eyebrows pull together at the uncomfortable look on my brother's face. "What are you talking about? I hope this doesn't have to do with Bella and I showing passion publicly again. Believe me, you and Rosalie do it enough" I replied, referring to the conversation we had earlier today. Emmett's face had thought through what I had said, but it was if..that what I just had said didn't go through to his mind.

_Edward, I know your listening. Stop._

I could feel the bitterness in the tone of his voice. Or..his thoughts, I should say. I put Bella back into my head, to distract me from the out of character Emmett that hunted with me for the rest of the quiet night. He never brought anything up, or thought it, and cursed something at me a few times. What had I done?

BELLA'S POV

My alarm clock had changed to 10:01 by now, and I was starting to get a little worried. Charlie hadn't come up at all to check on me, thank God, and Edward wasn't here so that he could sneak past Charlie. The whole sneakyness of it was somewhat exciting, even now. A swift, dark movement came from the window, placing a gentle Edward beside me. I smiled, pecking him softly on the cheek. His dazzling eyes were distant, even though they were directly on me. "Hello Bella" His velvet voice greeted me. "Hi" I grinned at him, wiggling my toes so they could be under the bed sheets. He pulled the whole comforter on me, pushing me down suggestively so that my head was on the pillow. His lips touched mine, but not long enough so that I could wrap my arms around his neck, and rose up on his feet. Damn. I was tricked. I would've known that sort of thing that was strictly forbidden until we were married. Silly Edward and his silly rules. "Sleep, love" Edward whispered, and brushed my face gently with the back of his hand. I lifted myself up so my back was leaning on the wall. "No. I want to stay up with you" I mumbled, not exactly wanting to have Edward watch me tonight, but for the both of us to stay up together. He chuckled under his breath, his eyes glistening from the moon light outside. That, or his topaz colored eyes were typically brighter because he had hunted quite a bit. Either way, they left me breathless. He shook his head in response, making himself comfortable beside me on the bed. "Of course not, Bella. You need your rest for tomorrow" His tone being soft, but with a hint of Your-being-crazy-again. I refused to give in this time. "Edward, please?" I repeated, my finger tracing the curves of his lips. He closed his eyes, and sighed. "Thats an insane power you have".

I grinned, a satisfied grin. "Does that mean yes?" I giggled, but got distracted by the quick movement of Edward, and the footsteps in the hallway. Charlie. _Of course _Charlie would come in when Edward was vulnerable. He opened the door, the hallway light shining through on my white comforter. "Bells? You awake?" He asked, knocking quietly. I couldn't fake sleep now. "No" I replied, staring at him curiously. Charlie laughed tiredly, coming in and sitting at the edge of the bed. "Bella, I'm sorry for coming in when you were probably reading...or..something" He said, his eyes darting around the room, looking for some sign of Edward. I wanted to burst out laughing at that, but thought that would just set him off. "What would you like?" I asked, my eyes followed his as he looked around for a sign of teenage horsing around. He finally turned back to me, taking my hand. "Bella, I remember we were talking about a certain something a while ago..."

EDWARD'S POV

My beautiful girl's face sat angry at me at Lunch at school, picking sourly at the carrots that slid across her plate. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper laughed at her face every once in a while, but we all knew it was for one certain reason. "I still don't understand why your angry, love" I encouraged as innocently as I could. Bella hardly looked up at me. "You know perfectly well why, Edward" She grumbled, only to blush by the round of laughter after. Thats when I chuckled, placing two fingers under her chin so she'd look up at me, and grinned. Bella blushed, and smiled slightly. "No, tell us. Please" Alice giggled, her hand on Bella's back. I raised an eyebrow at her slightly.

_Sorry, Edward. Geez. Don't get so huffy just because Bella had an interesting talk with Charlie._

I continued my stare at her, and she turned and chuckled with Jasper. My eyes darted back at Bella, who seemed rather annoyed by our 'silent conversations' as she calls them.

I sighed, removing my grin, and putting on an apologetic look. "Isabella Swan, I'm very sorry" I apologized, getting an odd look from Mike, who sat at the table beside us. Ever since Bella and I had gotten closer, Angela, Mike and all them had drifted to sit back with Jessica and Lauren. It was completely funny to hear his thoughts, even though Bella though it was torturous.

_Whats so funny, huh Cullen's? It's so funny that such a pretty girl is angry? Damn, Bella needs a new man. But would she ever go for me? No, of course she'd go for some beauties of nature. And here I sit, staring at Bella, and doing absolutely nothing about it. Possibly I could tell off Edward and he'd back off and then Bella'd be mine and..._

I couldn't take it anymore, it was too amusing. Thats when Bella decided to talk again after my apologies. "Edward, you could've warned me" I could tell by her voice that my apologies had melted her anger. Thats when Emmett stood up, pointing a finger at me. He sure was acting weird after Rosalie had been gone for about 2 weeks now to Miami, Florida. Especially yesterday while hunting. "Edward, that was very rude of you not to warn Bella like that when Charlie was coming to talk to her about unprotected _sex_. And now look at these two, laughing at someone else's pain. And you, l can't even believe you just think a sorry and a sweet smile is going to fix her!" He said quite loudly, heads turned to toward us. I stood up, a confused expression on my face. That was rather..odd. He had been laughing earlier, and now it was rude of me. Tears welled up in Bella's eyes by now, a low growl forming inside my chest. It wasn't very loud, and I wasn't ready to scare a bunch of hormonal teenagers, and then have to move away. "Emmett!" I hissed, taking Bella's hand and pulling her to stand beside me. Emmett's eyebrow raised, challenging me. I began to run, a good human pace, pulling Bella alongside me.

BELLA'S POV

The ride home in the good 'ole Volvo was rather quiet. Edward and I had both been absolutely embarrassed in the cafeteria, and here I was, sitting in a car with a tension-filled Edward. I sighed, feeling quite badly about the whole scenario. The car pulled up at the house, Charlie obviously not home yet. Edward still sat beside me, not yet opening my door. It wasn't like I counted on him to open the door, I could do it myself. I opened the door, pushing it open, and found Edward standing there, holding out his hand. My eyes darted away, not making eye contact, and getting out. "I'm so very sorry, Bella. I really do mean it. I hope you know that" His voice sounded pleading, like I was going to tell him to get away from me. I furred my eyebrows together, curiosity in my eyes. "It's not your fault Emmett said that, Edward. Don't blame yourself" I said, intertwining his fingers with mine as he walked me to the door, thanks to Charlie not being home yet. It finally clicked in his head, and put his hands on my shoulders, now standing in front of me. It still dazzled me how he did that, and always gave me a moment of dizziness of how quickly he moved. "You are not blaming this one on yourself, Isabella Swan" He said sternly. It really hurt me to see Edward in such a state of pain from a few words from Emmett. I moved around him, unlocked the door, and walked inside. "I am, and I will" I insisted. I shouldn't have been so mean, but this was clearly my fault. I couldn't feel him move, but knowing Edward, he was probably already in the kitchen. He took my face, stepping in front of me, kissing me more passionately than he ever had. It was a surprise, but a sweet one at that.

"Bella, I have a few conclusions about a few things that has to do with Emmett".


End file.
